Sinceridad
by Vanessa Doofenshmirtz
Summary: Bella es la fundadora de una asociación contra el cáncer y conoce a un misterioso hombre. Cuando recibe un enorme donativo anónimo que no está dispuesta a aceptar, este atractivo personaje hará todo lo posible para que acepte el dinero y a él.
1. Capítulo 1

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

'_Londres'_ murmuraba para sí. '_¿Por qué Londres?'_

Edward caminaba por la calle con la cabeza gacha y pensando. Pensando en lo que le acababan de decir. Suspiró frustrado y supo que no tenía alternativa.

'_Dios mío, dame una señal'._ Pensó de forma sarcástica. Cuando levantó la mirada, vio algo que le llamó la atención.

_Asociación contra el cáncer. No. de cuenta: 09349293 Tel: 24312332_

_Porque todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad._

_Asamblea informativa hoy último día. _

_Aproveche su tiempo y dinero en algo de provecho. _

_Información con Isabella Swan. Tel: 23401923 (Confirmar asistencia)_

Eso fue suficiente para que Edward lo tomara como señal. Apuntó ambos teléfonos, así como el número de cuenta. Tomó su móvil y marcó el teléfono indicado para apartar un lugar en la asamblea.

-¿Hola? –contestó una dulce voz femenina.

-Hola, habla…Anthony McCarthy, me gustaría apuntarme para la asamblea de este día, -dijo casualmente.

-Claro Sr. McCarthy. Será en el centro de convenciones a las tres en punto. Gracias por su apoyo e interés, esperamos verlo por allá. Su asiento será en la tercera fila.

-Gracias Srta. Swan.

-Llámeme Bella, hasta pronto Sr…

-Ed…Anthony, -cerró los ojos maldiciendo. Por poco y lo arruina.

-Claro, Anthony. Gusto en hablar con usted.

-Igual Bella.

Cerró su teléfono y siguió caminando. Había hecho algo bien, eso era seguro. Pero el problema es que aun no sabía qué. Fue a su hogar rápidamente y se dio una ducha. Cambió su caro e importado traje italiano por unos jeans y camisa. Se sentía libre con ese tipo de ropa, se sentía él mismo. Su reloj apenas marcaba la una. Fue a la cocina para preparar un sándwich rápido. Mantequilla de maní y mermelada, nada más rápido y delicioso.

Cuando terminó de limpiar faltaba solamente media hora. Como no pensaba llevar su auto, se fue caminando. Era un día nublado en Seattle, nada raro. Edward amaba la lluvia, su vida en Seattle era grandiosa. Aunque hace 10 años no le pasara por la cabeza. Pero aun así Seattle se había metido en su sangre. Aun conservaba su acento británico, el cual era más notable cuando estaba nervioso. Sus amigos se lo recordaban cada vez que hablaba con una mujer hermosa. Torció la boca al recordarlo. No había conseguido nada serio desde Tanya, ella había arruinado su confianza en él mismo.

Llegó a la entrada del centro de convenciones justo a tiempo. Buscó la tercera fila y encontró un lugar con una hoja de máquina que decía 'Sr. McCarthy'. Se rió por su gran mentira. Fue a sentarse ahí y después miró alrededor. El salón era elegante, muy espacioso. Es escenario era enorme con piso de madera. Había poca gente. No vio a nadie conocido, y por eso pudo respirar tranquilo.

A las 3 con quince se escucharon ruidos de micrófono. Edward levantó la vista del boletín que estaba leyendo sobre el cáncer y vio a una mujer de aproximadamente su edad, 24 años. Tenía su cabello suelto, café y ondulado. Su vestimenta era casual pero con un toque misterioso sensual, sin mencionar el extraño color de sus ojos. Un color chocolate. Era hermosa, supo reconocer Edward. Genial, seguro que se pondría a balbucear como idiota. Miró por tanto tiempo a la que él suponía sería Isabella, que no se dio cuenta que el salón se había llenado.

-Buenas tardes damas y caballeros, mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pueden llamarme Bella, -sí, era ella. –Organicé esta pequeña asamblea informativa para explicarles el por qué de la asociación contra el cáncer.

Las siguientes dos horas, Bella se la pasó hablando del cáncer en infantes. Qué tan común era, las consecuencias de esa enfermedad en edades tan tempranas. La causa, el tratamiento, los efectos secundarios. Mostró en una presentación de Power Point, fotografías de niños enfermos. A Edward se le hizo un nudo al ver que había niños desde dos años que sufrían esa horrible enfermedad. Había una en especial que llamó la atención de Edward.

Era una pequeña niña con ojos cafés como los de Bella, no tenía cabello a causa de la quimioterapia. Pero eso no fue lo que llamó su atención, sino la chica a su lado. Era una versión joven de Bella. Su rostro era el mismo pero con rasgos de niña. Su ropa era holgada y no combinaba muy bien.

-Vanessa, -dijo Bella de pronto. –Mi hermana pequeña padeció de leucemia infantil. No vivió mucho, -su voz se cortó. Bella giró el rostro a la fotografía y por el micrófono se escuchó como sorbía por la nariz. –Es por ella que comencé esta asociación en cuanto terminé la universidad.

Edward no pudo evitar bajar la vista y lamentarse por la mujer que estaba arriba. Él no sería tan fuerte. Bella siguió hablando un poco más antes de pasar a la parte importante.

-La cuenta bancaria, como sabrán, es del banco de América (en inglés es 'Bank of America', es un banco conocido en EUA). Pueden dar donativos desde 10 hasta 1000 dólares. Lo que den será una esperanza más para otro niño. Piensen en padres que sufren al ver como su hijo se deteriora por falta de fondos, es una de las experiencias más horribles en la vida. Solo les pedimos de corazón que participen en esta campaña. Que aconsejen a sus amigos, compañeros o familiares de dar 10, 20, dólares. No es nada para ustedes, pero para un niño con la esperanza de vivir lo es todo.

Por un momento Edward consideró que quizá esto había sido un error. Solo lo habían hecho sentir mal. Se puso de pie cuando toda la gente comenzó a moverse. Al parecer ofrecían comida y bocadillos. Edward siguió a la multitud. En el segundo salón había una mesa llena de bocadillos y bebidas. Bella estaba en la entrada saludando a los invitados. Agradeciéndoles por su participación.

Edward se acercó a ella poco a poco. Bella lo miró y le sonrió. Quedó deslumbrado, sin poder pensar y mucho menos decir algo coherente.

-Hola, soy Bella, -dijo ella estirando su brazo. Edward parpadeó y miró su mano. Era delicada y femenina. La estrechó y Bella sonrió más.

-Soy Anthony, -era difícil mentirle a la cara, todo era más sencillo por teléfono.

-Ah, claro. Anthony McCarthy, ¿cierto?

-Ese soy yo, -dijo Edward sonriendo.

-¿Qué te pareció la asamblea? –dijo Bella, de pronto interesada en el punto de vista de este hombre apuesto como un dios griego. Nunca había visto ojos más verdes y profundos que los suyos. La hacían desear conocerlo, poder quitar esa inseguridad que lo hacía resguardado y tímido.

-Para serte sincero, fue muy deprimente, -dijo en tono serio. Él comprendía que para Bella nada de esto era un juego. –Me hizo darme cuenta de muchas cosas, principalmente de lo corta que es la vida. Lo siento mucho por tu hermana, -Bella sonrió tristemente y lo miró.

-Gracias, pasó hace cuatro años, cuando estaba por entrar a la universidad.

-¿Qué estudiaste? Si no es mucha indiscreción.

-No, para nada. Estudié Filosofía.

Después de eso fue muy fácil entablar una conversación. Edward nunca se había sentido tan desenvuelto con ninguna otra mujer desde Tanya. Con Bella todo era tan sencillo. Cuando salió de ahí, con su teléfono guardado claro, se propuso a ayudar a esa hermosa mujer de gran corazón.

-

Bella llegó muy agotada a su casa. Todo había ido bien, dentro de dos días registraría la cuenta bancaria y esperaba tener lo suficiente para al menos dos niños. '_David, David'_. El niño vino a su mente y la hizo sentir mal. Sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar. Como desearía poder ayudarlo. _Carlisle y Esme_. Sus padres adoptivos vinieron a su mente, pero no sería capaz, les debía tanto. Suspiró profundamente antes de quedar dormida.

Sus sueños fueron variados como siempre. Pero ahora en cada uno había un joven de cabellos cobrizos y ojos verdes. No estaba nada mal soñar con un ángel, el problema era que pronto despertaría, dejándolo atrás.

Cuando despertó se sentía un poco desorientada. Nessie perseguía sus sueños constantemente, atormentándola por no haber hecho algo a tiempo. Pero ahora no había estado ella, sino Anthony. Suspiró frustrada, sabiendo que no volvería a verlo.

El teléfono sonó, sorprendiéndola un poco.

-¿Sí?

-Srta. Swan, le hablo del banco de América. El motivo de mi llamada es informarle que ayer por la tarde se realizó un depósito de 25 mil dólares a su cuenta. Que pase buen día señorita.

Antes de permitirle decir nada colgaron. Bella no podía creer lo que había escuchado. ¿25 mil dólares? Su cabeza estaba dando vueltas. Suspiró con fuerza y se sentó antes de desmayarse. El teléfono volvió a sonar.

-¿Hola? –dijo sin aire.

-¿Bella? ¿Te encuentras bien? –la voz le parecía conocida, pero con la sorpresa aun no pensaba con coherencia.

-Sí, solo… ¿Quién habla? –dijo tranquilizándose. Se oyó una risa musical del otro lado.

-Soy Anthony.

-Ah, lo siento Anthony, estaba algo mareada.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que llame a un doctor?

-No, claro que no.

-Bueno, te llamaba para saber si querías ir a comer conmigo esta tarde.

Vaya, pensó Bella, este chico es rápido y directo. Sin rodeos.

-Me encantaría, ¿A dónde iremos?

-Pensé en algo sencillo, quizá comida italiana, pasaré por ti. ¿Dónde vives?

Quedaron de verse a la una y eran las 9 de la mañana. Bella le dio los datos de su casa y cómo llegar. Corrió al baño para darse una ducha. Estaba tan emocionada por salir con el hombre de sus sueños, literalmente, que se olvidó del asunto de los 25 mil dólares. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se arreglaba con esmero. Se peinó de forma elegante y conservadora, utilizó un vestido que hacía años no se ponía. Le quedaba un poco corto porque al parecer había crecido. Pero no tenía nada más, así que simplemente se lo dejó. Bajó para limpiar un poco y al quince para la una el timbre sonó.

Corrió a la puerta con el corazón en la garganta. Nunca había estado tan nerviosa frente a un chico. Cuando abrió se quedó sin aliento. Se veía realmente bello. Traía pantalón negro y camisa azul, que combinaba con su vestido.

Edward la miró y sonrió. –Vamos combinados, -se acercó y saludó a Bella con un dulce y casto beso en la mejilla. Ese pequeño detalle la dejó sin palabras. –Te ves realmente encantadora.

-Gracias, -susurró conteniéndose para no poner la mano sobre la mejilla que él había besado. Se sentía como una adolecente tonta, hacía mucho que no tenía una verdadera cita y mucho menos con alguien como Edward, o Anthony, como lo conocía ella.

Edward la llevó al auto y abrió su puerta, no esperaba menos de él, parecía un caballero sin armadura. Fueron a un restaurante italiano cerca de la casa de Bella. Hubo una charla fluida en la que conocieron sus gustos y diferencias. Ambos amaban la lectura y la música. Diferían en algunas cosas, muy pocas en realidad.

-¿Cómo te fue en la colecta? –dijo con una sonrisa ladina, adivinando la respuesta. Pero no fue lo que él esperó. Bella se puso rígida y después enterró el rostro en las manos.

-Fue horrible, alguien donó una alarmante cantidad de dinero y no sé cómo se lo voy a devolver si no sé quién es.

-¿Cómo que devolver? –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-No puedo aceptar 25 mil dólares de un extraño Anthony, es una exagerada suma de dinero.

-Pero quizá esa persona quiso que la tuvieras, fuiste muy convincente en tu plática, -dijo sonriendo de nuevo. Había algo más que admirar en Bella, era humilde.

-Aun así trataré de adivinar quién es, no me puedo quedar así.

-Eso es muy fácil, fui yo quien lo donó, -en ese momento Bella estaba dando un sorbo a su bebida. Se atragantó y comenzó a toser estrepitosamente. Edward se puso de pie para asistirla, pero Bella lo detuvo.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Yo doné ese dinero, tengo de sobra y puedo hacer lo que se me dé la gana. Quería dártelo. Me siento excelente al haberlo hecho.

-Pero… ¿de dónde lo sacaste? –Edward suspiró, el momento de la verdad era ahora.

-Mi nombre es Anthony, aunque me conocen por Edward y mi apellido no es McCarthy, es Masen, -Bella estuvo a punto de desmayarse.

-¿De la empresa multimillonaria Masen Inc? –preguntó, deseando que dijera que no. Él solo asintió. Bella se tuvo que sostener de la mesa para no caer. -¿Por qué mentiste? –dijo en un jadeo. Si algo odiaba Bella eran las mentiras, más que a nada en el mundo.

-Lo siento Bella, quería que supieras quién soy por dentro, no lo que mi dinero me hace parecer, -Edward podía notar el disgusto de Bella. Sus inseguridades lo carcomían, pero no la quería dejar ir. –Escucha, haremos algo. Si tanto deseas devolverme el dinero, organiza otra asamblea para recolectar dinero. Pero ahora irán mis contactos, verán tu presentación y donarán. Toma el dinero que tienes ahora de presupuesto, verás que lo recuperarás todo y mucho más. Inténtalo Bella, solo quería ayudar. No pensé que te alterara tanto. ¿Ahora comprendes por qué no dije mi nombre? –quería rogarle que le hablara por ser él, no por ser hijo de Edward Masen.

Bella lo meditó por un tiempo, tenía razón. Si le hubiera dicho su nombre desde el principio, probablemente no le hubiera dado un lugar. Odiaba a la gente con dinero que se regodeaba de lo que tenía, pero parecía que Edward no era así. Él en realidad quería ayudar.

-Está bien, -dijo tranquilizándose un poco. Edward volvió a su lugar, un poco triste al pensar que quizá había perdido a Bella. Era su amiga, incluso pensó que podrían llegar a ser algo más. La conocía desde hace muy poco tiempo, pero le encantaba la persona en la que se transformaba al estar con ella. –Te devolveré tu dinero.

-Muy bien, pero no sin antes organizar una colecta, tomando como recursos el dinero que te di. No va a haber un no por respuesta, ¿de acuerdo? –Bella no sabía qué hacer. Quería el dinero, cierto, pero no lo quería de una sola persona, y menos esa cantidad exorbitante.

-De acuerdo, pero la gente no dona tanto como para juntar la cantidad que me das, -Edward sonrió.

-Con mis amigos sí, y los voy a invitar a todos. Con 2500 dólares por persona o pareja será más que suficiente. Podríamos poner como entretenimiento una obra hecha por los mismos niños. Debo suponer que conoces hospitales llenos de niños con cáncer. Todos participarán y recibirán una ayuda. ¿Qué te parece? –él parecía muy emocionado y Bella se contagió. Tendría que hablar con mucha gente y con muchos padres de familia.

-Tomará mucho tiempo, -dijo pensativa.

-No tengo prisa. Y de hecho, si me permites, me gustaría pasar mucho tiempo contigo. Quisiera conocerte más, me gustas. Sé que apenas es el segundo día que te veo, pero lo supe desde que te vi ayer. Desde que noté la pasión con la que hablabas y hacías tú trabajo. Desde que comencé a hablar contigo con tanta confianza. No soy así normalmente, me gustas por como soy cuando estoy contigo. Por favor no me quites el privilegio y dame una oportunidad, no volveré a mentirte, lo prometo.

-Odio las mentiras más que nada. Pero supongo que tenías una razón. Te perdono, pero si vuelves a mentirme no hablaré más contigo. La gente miente todo el tiempo, y yo odio que lo hagan. Siempre que seas sincero conmigo puedes estar conmigo el tiempo que quieras. No tengo amigos por eso, todos terminan por mentirme y dejarme, o yo los dejo a ellos.

-No volverás a escuchar una mentira de mis labios. Cuando preguntes lo que sea, te contestaré sinceramente, -Bella sonrió y asintió.

La comida terminó y ambos estaban completamente felices el uno con el otro. Edward llevó a Bella a su casa y la encaminó a la entrada. Cuando estaba parado frente a ella supo que aun no quería irse.

-No me quiero ir, -Bella lo miró con el ceño fruncido pero sonriendo. –Querías que fuera sincero, pues te digo que no me quiero ir.

-Entonces entra, no tienes por qué irte, -dijo sonriendo y tomando su mano. Edward se alteró un poco al contacto, hacía tiempo que no experimentaba ese tipo de cosas con una mujer. Había hablado con muchas, incluso tocado, pero no sentía por ninguna ni la milésima parte de lo que sentía por Bella.

Pasaron una tarde agradable con café y galletas. Bella le contó que si familia se había destruido después de la muerte de Nessie y que odiaba las mentiras porque le habían mentido sus padres en todo. No le dijeron que Nessie estaba enferma porque no querían que volviera de la universidad y mucho menos que la dejara. No le dijeron que se separarían hasta que los papeles estaban firmados. Quizá no mintieron, pero se lo ocultaron, que para ella era lo mismo.

Edward le contó que sus padres seguían juntos, pero más por compromiso e imagen que por amor. Le contó que había vivido en Londres y que se había mudado a los 14 para América. Le encantaba Forks. No quería decirle que se mudaría de vuelta a Londres dentro de una año para seguir con el negocio de su padre, pero aun así se lo dijo. No quería mentiras ni nada que pudiera arruinar su confianza.

**¿Qué les parece? ¿Prometedor? Solo son 3 capítulos, dejes reviews y háganme feliz. :D**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2:**

-Vamos, -Bella tomó la mano de Edward y lo guió por los inmaculados pasillos blancos. Edward sonreía al ver la emoción en el rostro de Bella.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que todo comenzó y habían estado juntos todos los días. Al menos una hora o dos. Edward trabajaba y Bella también. Después por las noches se juntaban y organizaban todo lo de la colecta. Tenían que hablar con los padres de los niños. Bella le contó a Edward que cada fin de semana visitaba a los niños del hospital general. Y después de dos semanas de incesante trabajo, por fin iba a conocerlos. Bella les había hablado de la obra y todos se mostraron entusiasmados.

Lo que Bella más deseaba era presentarle al niño que ella más amaba en el mundo. Ella lo expresó como 'el amor de mi vida'. Edward se puso tenso y ella le guiñó un ojo.

-Es un niño de tres años Edward, -ambos rieron.

Llegaron al área de oncología, donde tenían internados a los casos donde no había padres o donde el cáncer estaba muy avanzado. A veces solo estaban recuperándose de una sesión de quimioterapia. Bella lo llevó a una enorme habitación. Ahí estaba lleno de niños pequeños jugando tranquilamente en el suelo o en sus camas. Edward estaba acostumbrado a ver niños activos y corriendo. Pero al verlos a todos muy débiles para correr o siquiera caminar, fue la primera apuñalada en el pecho. Supo que habría más como esas en el tiempo que estuviera ahí.

Los niños levantaron la vista y Edward notó que todos sonreían. Se escucharon gritos emocionados.

-¡Bella!

-Bella

-¡Bella!

Todos los niños gritaron y algunos sí corrieron a abrazarla. Bella sonrió a todos y Edward notó un brillo especial en sus ojos. Tan especial que lo hizo quererla más. Si eso era posible. En esas dos semanas su vínculo había aumentado, pero era muy tímido e inseguro como para pedirle formalmente que fuera su novia. Sabía que si lo rechazaba no lo resistiría.

Bella abrazó y besó a cada niño. Edward solo permaneció en la entrada, apreciando la emoción de Bella. Cuando ella terminó se acercó de nuevo a él y tomó su mano.

-¡Oigan todos, les traje un nuevo amigo! –todos sonrieron. –Él es Edward, viene a ayudarnos para la obra que les dije la semana pasada y también viene a conocerlos a todos.

-¡Hola Edward! –dijeron varios niños en coro. Él sonrió, imposible evitarlo.

-Hola a todos, mucho gusto en conocerlos.

Bella pasó la siguiente media hora presentándoles a todos los niños. Había al menos unos treinta. Todos estaban entre las edades de 6 hasta los 10. Diferentes tamaños y formas. Algunos habían perdido su cabello totalmente, mientras que otros tenían muy poco.

-Ven, te presentaré a David, -Bella lo tomó de la mano de nuevo y lo llevó al extremo de la habitación. En una cama había un niño, era el más pequeño de todos. Edward recordó que tenía tres años. Pero parecía aun más pequeño, encogido en su cama. Bella se acercó y lo tomó en sus brazos. Estaba dormido. Edward tragó sonoramente, tratando de pasar el nudo de su garganta. –David, mi vida, despierta.

El niño comenzó a abrir los ojos y Edward notó que tenían un color azul muy intenso. –Bella, -dijo con voz adormilada. La abrazó por el cuello y suspiró.

-Hay alguien que te quiero presentar, vamos David, despierta cariño, -Bella acarició su mejilla y el niño abrió los ojos. Se giró despacio hasta que reparó en que Edward estaba ahí. –Él es Edward. Es mi amigo. Edward, él es David.

Se estrecharon las manos y Edward sintió una gran necesidad de proteger a ese pequeño. Se veía tan frágil. Su cabeza sin cabello y su cuerpo pequeño. Le entraron ganas de llorar y maldecir la vida. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien tan pequeño e indefenso sufriera algo así?

-Estoy cansado Bella –dijo enterrando el rostro de nuevo en su cuello.

-De acuerdo mi vida, -lo recostó en su cama y se giró hacia Edward. Él notó que sus ojos estaban cristalinos. –Vamos afuera, -le dijo con un susurro a Edward. Él asintió y la siguió. Ningún otro niño hizo algún comentario.

Una vez fuera de la habitación, Bella no pudo contenerse. Comenzó a llorar e inmediatamente Edward la abrazó. Eso era lo que necesitaba. Ella comenzó a desahogarse como había querido tantas veces, pero sin tener un hombro donde llorar y oídos que la escucharan.

-Solo tiene tres años, es el niño más valiente que he conocido. Sus padres huyeron en cuanto vieron lo que les costaba la quimioterapia. He intentado pagarle pero tuve que pedir un crédito al banco para hacerlo. Cada vez está más débil y sé que si sigue con el tratamiento lo conseguirá, pero no tengo más dinero. Le debo al banco, te debo a ti, le debo a todo mundo. Estoy tan cansada como él, pero no puedo dejar de luchar. Amo tanto a ese niño, me robó el corazón desde la primera vez que lo vi. Deseé que fuera mi hijo, así haría cualquier cosa por él y sabría que lo amo. Al contrario de sus padres. Eso lo dejó más triste y casi sin ganas de vivir. Todos los días pregunta si ya regresaron. Eso es muy duro.

-No llores Bella, ya verás que todo se arregla. Conseguirás mucho dinero con lo que haremos. Podrás pagarle a David su quimio y también lo que le debes al banco. Incluso podrás ayudar a más niños, -él hacía círculos en su espalda suavemente, intentando consolarla.

-Bella, -llamó otra persona. Ella levantó la vista pero sin despegar el rostro del pecho. Edward se giró para mirar también. Era un doctor alto, moreno y con cabello muy negro.

-Hola Jacob, -dijo sin mucho ánimo.

-¿Qué sucede? –dijo el doctor frunciendo el ceño y llegando a su lado. De pronto fue como si hubiera leído su pensamiento. –Viste a David, ¿cierto? Bella no te sientas mal, está cansado un poco porque hace poco tuvo una sesión, pero verás que dentro de poco se sentirá mejor. Volverá a ser el niño alegre de siempre.

Como si de pronto Jacob lo notara, miró a Edward, después a sus brazos alrededor de Bella y por último el rostro de ella enterrado en su pecho. Frunció el ceño y pareció… ¿enojado? ¿Decepcionado? Edward no supo identificarlo. Por fin Bella se separó un poco de Edward y tomó su mano.

-Jacob, él es Edward. Me está ayudando con la colecta. Edward, él es Jacob, es oncólogo.

-Mucho gusto, -dijo Edward estirando el brazo. Jacob lo miró con desdén.

-¿Es él el que donó los 25 mil dólares? Sí, tienes cara de niño rico, hijo de papi.

-¡Jacob! –gritó Bella sorprendida. Edward bajó el brazo y suspiró.

-Tranquila Bella, no pasa nada.

-Sí pasa, Jacob no tienes que ser tan grosero. ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada Bella, veo que estás ocupada. Yo igual, adiós.

Con eso se marchó dejando a Bella desconcertada y a Edward un poco molesto. Bella se giró avergonzada.

-Lo siento mucho Edward, él no es así normalmente. Es muy generoso y amable, pero no sé qué le picó.

-No tienes por qué disculparte.

Bella siguió un poco triste por lo de David, aunque unas horas después el niño había despertado con fuerzas renovadas y un hambre feroz. Bella le ayudó a comer y después se sentó a jugar con él. Los otros niños atacaban a Edward con preguntas y él las contestaba amablemente.

-¿Bella es tu novia? –le dijo un niño que parecía de 7 años. Edward, como un chico tonto enamorado se sonrojó. Carraspeó incómodo. –Ella es muy linda y la quiero mucho, si la lastimas te golpearé.

Edward rió pero pudo notar que Bella lo miraba. Ella estaba pensando en la pregunta del niño. ¿Qué eran? Él había dicho que le gustaba, pero nada más. No la había besado o pedido que fuera su novia. Nada. Eso era, nada para él. Quizá un amiga solamente. Suspiró y separó la mirada de la de Edward. Con eso le bastó a él para armarse de valor. La próxima vez que estuvieran solos le pediría que fueran novios.

Y así fue, en cuanto salieron del hospital, antes de que entrara al auto la tomó de la cintura y la pegó al auto. Bella pudo notar que algo había cambiado en él, se veía más decidido y menos tímido.

-Bella, te prometí que siempre te diría la verdad. Y cuando hablamos te dije que me gustabas, pero después de dos semanas de conocerte creo que me gustas aun más. Te quiero Bella. ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia? –Bella sonrió y sus ojos se cristalizaron.

-Sí Edward, me encantaría. Yo también te quiero, -él sonrió de oreja a oreja y se acercó poco a poco a ella. Su primer beso fue tan dulce, tan puro que los volvió locos a los dos. Después de eso se fueron a sus respectivos hogares, no sin antes un beso de despedida. Edward se sentía bien consigo mismo, satisfecho y completo.

_2 meses después:_

Todo estaba preparado ya, la obra sería dentro de unas horas y Bella estaba dando vueltas en su cama sin poder dormir. Dos meses, dos maravillosos y asombrosos meses. Bella hizo memoria de todo lo que había pasado. Edward había estado con ella siempre. Desde que aceptó ser su novia él no se separó. Se dio más libertades con ella. A cada persona nueva que le presentaba decía con un orgullo que era su novia. Bella se henchía de felicidad cada vez que lo veía y lo escuchaba. Él era diferente de cuando lo conoció. No era tímido, ni tan inseguro. Cuando Edward le dijo la razón de que fuera así no pudo soportar aborrecer a Tanya.

Él y Tanya salían cuando vivía en Londres. Ella era una mujer mayor, típico caso de una niño buscando a alguien experimentado, mientras que la mujer buscaba a alguien con energía. Edward se enamoró, ella no. A la primera oportunidad lo dejó, argumentando que no era suficiente para ella. Yéndose así con el primo de Edward. Lo dejó con el corazón destrozado y la inseguridad lo carcomió. Bella cerró los puños con fuerza y maldijo a Tanya. Aunque si eso hizo que sus caminos se cruzaran, lo agradecía. El teléfono sonó y Bella frunció el ceño. Eran las dos de la mañana.

-¿Hola? –una risa musical llenó el teléfono.

-Ya decía yo que no estarías dormida, -el corazón de Bella tamborileó al escuchar su voz.

-Hola Edward.

-Hola Bella. Te llamo porque no puedo dormir y estaba casi completamente seguro de que tú tampoco. Te extraño.

-Me viste hace poco Edward, -rió recostándose en su cama. –También te extraño.

-Hoy estuve con David después de que te fueras del hospital. Se ve mucho mejor. Los doctores dicen que todo va mucho mejor. Me contó que cuando sea grande quiere ser como tú o un astronauta. –Ambos rieron y Bella se puso de pronto seria.

-Necesita unos padres, -Edward quería tomar eso como indirecta, pero no preguntó ni comentó nada. –Creí que quizá pudiera adoptarlo yo. Lo amo como si fuera mi hijo. Solo quiero lo mejor para él. ¿Qué piensas?

-Me parece que tu corazón no podría ser más grande. Eres la mujer más hermosa y bondadosa que conozco Bella. Y por eso te amo.

-Gracias Edward, -Bella reparó en que Edward no mencionó nada de quedarse con ella en un futuro, cuando se fuera a Londres. Pero ella no pensaba decir nada. –También te amo.

Pasaron unos minutos más hablando. Y después ambos se quedaron dormidos. La colecta comenzó con una cena, nada muy costoso pero el lugar estaba muy bien decorado. Lo mejor es que la decoradora de interiores había sido Esme, la madre adoptiva de Bella, por lo que no les había costado nada, a pesar de la insistencia de Bella.

-Todo se ve tan hermoso, -dijo Bella abrazando a Esme. –Muchas gracias.

-No me lo agradezcas cariño. Te ves extremadamente hermosa Bella, siempre he dicho que el color rojo va bien contigo.

-Gracias, el tuyo no está nada mal.

Bella llevaba un elegante vestido rojo, un escote pronunciado pero discreto a la vez y su peinado era solamente su cabello seco y alaciado completamente con una plancha. Esme por el contrario, llevaba un vestido de color azul cielo, que hacía que sus ojos se vieran aun más azules. Su piel parecía brillar por la blancura y el cabello lo llevaba recogido en un elegante moño.

Bella estaba absorta en la plática con Esme que al sentir unos brazos en su cintura se alteró. Se giró y vio a Edward sonriendo. Se derritió por dentro y sintió sus piernas como gelatina. La imagen de Edward Masen en traje era algo simplemente ilegal. Demasiada belleza en un humano debería ser ilegal. Bella estaba dispuesta a sacar los grilletes.

-Te ves… no hay palabras para describir tu belleza. Necesitaría de un libro, -dijo él bajando un poco su rostro para rozar sus labios. Esme se alejó con una enorme sonrisa y sin decir nada.

-Gracias, -dijo un poco sonrojada. –Tú no te ves nada mal tampoco.

La cena transcurrió entre baile, comida y presentaciones. Bella vio con asombro que había muchas personas muy importantes y muy ricas. 'Este es el mundo de Edward' pensó con algo de tristeza. Ella no era ni la mitad de refinada que las chicas que estaban ahí. Todas hermosas. Cuando reparó en eso se puso un poco seria y deprimida.

-Bella, ¿te sucede algo? –dijo Edward tomando su rostro cuando bailaban.

-No, nada, -trató de sonreír. Edward frunció el ceño.

-Creí que eso de no mentir aplicaba para ambos, -eso causó que Bella suspirara y cerrara los ojos. Apoyó su rostro en el hombro de Edward.

-No soy como todas ellas, -dijo en un susurro casi inaudible.

-Y me alegro de eso. Bella, ¿no lo entiendes? Te amo por quien eres y por quien soy cuando estoy contigo. No quiero que seas como todas esas niñas ricas y superficiales. Te quiero a ti como eres.

Bella sonrió y asintió. –También te quiero mucho Edward, gracias por estar conmigo.

Diez minutos después Bella se tuvo que retirar para preparar todo con los niños. Presentarían la obra de Alicia en el País de las maravillas, tenían que preparar vestuarios y ver que los niños no estuvieran muy agotados. Edward fue a la barra por una copa de vino tinto. Un hombre rubio joven estaba ahí, lo vio y sonrió.

-Tú debes ser Edward, -dijo él extendiendo el brazo.

-Sí, pero me temo que estamos en desventaja. No sé quién es usted.

-Soy Carlisle Cullen, el padre adoptivo de Bella.

-Ah claro, me habló de usted y su esposa.

-Me dijo lo que hiciste por ella. Muchas gracias por el dinero y por convencerla de hacer esto.

-Se podría decir que no le di alternativas, -dijo riendo.

-Aun así debes saber que Bella es muy testaruda, nunca aceptó un solo centavo de mí. Le dije que pagaría su maestría, pero prefirió no hacerla a deberme dinero. Siempre ha sido muy retraída. Es buena con la gente, pero ella nunca se acerca a ellas, las personas se acercan a ella. La muerte de sus padres le afectó mucho y más aún porque su hermana menor había muerto apenas un año atrás. Es una mujer muy fuerte. Aunque gracias a eso tuvo varios problemas con la sociedad. No es muy social.

-Pues conmigo lo fue desde el principio, -dijo recordando la primera vez que hablaron. Escuchó la risa de Carlisle y lo miró.

-Eso es porque desde el principio le gustaste, ella me lo dijo.

-¿En serio? –una estúpida sonrisa se posó en sus labios.

-Cuídala mucho Edward, ella es muy especial. Quiero que sepas que eres muy especial para ella. Y le has ayudado, no es tan retraída como antes.

-Ella también me ayudó a mí, -sonrió y Carlisle contestó su sonrisa.

Mientras tanto Bella estaba con los niños. Todos estaban extremadamente emocionados. Y más aun David, quien interpretaría al conejo. Tenía su carita pintada y su traje puesto. Daba brinquitos por todo el camerino. Bella lo miró fijamente y reparó en que estaba un poco pálido, pero debía ser por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo. Le dijo que se tranquilizara y él obedeció.

-Bella, -levantó la vista y vio a Jacob. Suspiró y lo ignoró. Él se acercó y la tomó por un brazo. -¿Qué? ¿Ahora que tienes amigos ricos ya no les hablas a los pobres?

-No te hablo porque creo que fuiste un grosero Jacob Black. No tenías derecho a tratarlo así.

-No me cae bien, conozco a los de su tipo. Además, creí que tú los odiabas.

-El problema es que él no es como todos, él es especial y lo amo, -Jacob pareció a punto de explotar.

-Ya verás Bella, cuando se acueste contigo, si es que aun no lo hace, te botará y se irá con otra mujer tan jodidamente ingenua como tú, -le dijo todo eso apretando su brazo y entre dientes. Bella le temió por primera vez desde que lo conocía.

-Suéltala, -Bella se giró y vio a Edward, enojado. Jacob levantó la mirada y sonrió con ironía.

-¿Piensas golpearme niño bonito? –Bella pensó que si no detenía esto de una vez terminaría en una pelea bastante fea. Jaló su brazo y Jacob la soltó. Fue hacia Edward y lo tomó por el brazo.

-No pasa nada amor, vámonos. –Edward seguía tenso cuando se alejaron de Jacob. –Ya Edward, no dejes que te arruine la noche. Es solo un idiota.

-Tienes razón, solo que odio que te toque. La mirada en sus ojos me dice todo lo que piensa y no es muy agradable.

-Solo olvídalo, -Edward la miró y sonrió. Asintió antes de atraerla a sus brazos y besarla.

Edward, Bella, Esme y Carlisle estaban en primera fila. Todos los niños comenzaron a salir. Bella estaba encantada, relajada en los brazos de Edward. No separaba la vista de David. Parecía más cansado y pálido. La sonrisa que veía en su rostro era forzada. Algo andaba mal, pero no podía interrumpir.

-Algo anda mal con David, -le susurró a Edward. Él miró y asintió.

-Al menor signo de cansancio lo sacamos de ahí. Si está cansado y lucha por estar ahí es porque lo quiere, démosle una oportunidad.

La obra siguió normalmente, pero en algún punto en el que el conejo corría, siendo perseguido por Alicia, Bella observó con horror como el niño de sus ojos caía al suelo. Todo el público estaba en silencio, esperando que se levantara. Cuando no lo hizo Bella corrió al escenario, con Edward detrás.

-¡David! –gritó con desesperación. Lo giró y vio lo pálido que estaba. Respiraba con dificultad y estaba inconsciente. Edward llegó a su lado y tomó al niño.

-Llama al hospital para que preparen una camilla, -Bella estaba aterrada. No podría vivir sin su niño al lado. Lo amaba mucho. Corrió al teléfono y todo se arregló. Edward la llamó y la llevó al auto. Iban detrás de la ambulancia que había estado ahí para esos casos de emergencia. Bella estaba temblando, pero no decía nada. Edward tomó su mano y besó los nudillos.

-No te preocupes amor, todo estará bien.

Sabía que podía contar con Edward y mejor aun, podía confiar en él. Lo miró y asintió.

-Gracias.

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Espero que les guste este también.**

**Aclaro que son tres capítulos **_**y**_** el epílogo. Cuatro en total. Gracias por todo!! :D**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3:**

Edward llegó sonriente el lunes por la mañana a su oficina. Todo en el fin de semana había sido maravilloso. David solo había sufrido una decaída por el cansancio y de hecho, al hacer análisis, todo estaba mejor que antes, solo necesitaba reposar. Después de eso él había dormido por primera vez en el apartamento de Bella. Ella estaba tan feliz de que David estaba bien que no pudo contener su euforia, la cual descargó con él. Y lo mejor era que sus inseguridades no habían surgido en ningún momento.

-Eh, Edward, parece que te han deshojado margarita, -dijo Emmett su mejor amigo. Soltó una carcajada.

-Estás en lo cierto amigo, -dijo Edward sin poder contenerse y sin quitar la estúpida sonrisa que se había quedado desde el sábado.

-Vaya, vaya. ¿Quién lo diría? El padre Edward ha dejado el convento para unirse en el bar de los filisteos.

-Oh cállate Emmett.

-Siento decirte que esa pequeña burbuja de felicidad está a punto de reventar. El gran jefe te busca, -Edward torció el gesto. La gente llamaba a su padre como 'gran jefe' para que no confundieran sus nombres.

-Gracias, adiós.

-Promete contar todo con detalle. Jasper y yo iremos al bar de enfrente a la hora de salir.

-De acuerdo, veré qué puedo hacer.

Edward se encaminó a la oficina de su padre. Entró sin llamar y se puso frente al escritorio. Ni siquiera su padre podría arruinar su felicidad.

-Siéntate, -Edward hizo caso y se puso cómodo. –Te marchas el mes próximo, -toda felicidad y rastro de ella se fue por el drenaje.

-¿Cómo? –dijo atónito.

-El próximo mes te vas a Londres, la construcción se aceleró a tal grado de terminar con más de medio año de adelanto. Necesito que vayas, arregles lo necesario. Tendrás que hacer de la oficina algo habitable. Confío en tu gusto, si tú no entonces contrata a alguien. Compré tu apartamento, es sencillo, lo necesario para habitarlo y vivir como todo soltero.

La garganta de Edward tenía un nudo tan grande que no podía tragarlo. Quería gritar que no se iría, que era imposible. Abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces pero sin conseguir decir nada. No podía, no debía, no quería…Bella. Ese fue el único pensamiento lógico que tuvo.

-No puedo, -dijo al fin. –No quiero y no lo voy a hacer.

-¿Disculpa? –dijo su padre con el ceño fruncido.

-No puedo, conocí a alguien.

-Vamos Edward, los negocios son más importantes que una amante o una aventura de una noche, seguro que conocerás a muchas otras.

-No, no entiendes. Ella es…la amo, no puedo irme. Llevamos juntos 3 meses, dos como novios. La amo, no puedo dejarla.

-Deja de balbucear, por el amor de Dios, no puedo creer esto. Te lo dije hace tiempo.

-Y antes no podía negarme porque era mi obligación. Pero mis obligaciones han cambiado, ahora está Bella.

-Déjame adivinar, está embarazada, -dijo él con aburrimiento. –Nos haremos cargo, así como lo hemos hecho con James.

-El problema es que no soy James… ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Bella no está embarazada.

-¿Entonces qué obligaciones tienes con ella?

-Amor padre, amor. Que tú no ames a mi madre no significa que yo no pueda amar.

-No comiences Edward, -su padre suspiró e hizo el gesto de poner sus dedos en el tabique nasal, tal como lo hacía Edward.

-Muy bien, no comenzaré, pero me voy, -salió de la oficina lo más rápido posible. Corrió a través de las oficinas y casi choca con Emmett.

-¿Qué pasa Edward? –dijo al mirarlo. –Te ves alterado.

-No pasa nada, si pregunta no volveré por hoy, adiós Emmett.

Subió a su auto y se marchó al único lugar donde quería estar, con Bella. Llegó a su casa y suspiró varias veces para calmarse. Si le preguntaba qué sucedía, tendría que decirle. ¿Cómo se lo diría? Después de unos minutos de reflexión bajó del auto y fue hacia la puerta. Bella abrió y sonrió en cuanto lo vio.

-Edward, me alegra tanto verte, estaba a punto de… -ella guardó silencio y frunció el ceño al observarlo. -¿Sucede algo? –él suspiró y asintió.

-¿Puedo pasar? –ella se apartó y lo guió a la sala. Miró alrededor y muchos recuerdos del sábado pasado venían a su mente. Se dejó caer en el sofá y Bella se sentó a su lado.

-Edward, ¿qué sucede? Me estás asustando.

-Vengo de la oficina, acabo de hablar con mi padre. Sé que tú y yo no hemos tocado mucho este tema, pero es obvio que sabes que me iré a Londres, -esperó a que afirmara y ella lo hizo asintiendo –Mi padre me acaba de decir que me voy el próximo mes.

Al principio Bella no lo comprendió. Mediante la realidad se fue agolpando en su mente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Pero… -Edward negó y tomó el rostro de Bella entre sus manos.

-Ven conmigo, terminemos lo de la campaña, donas el dinero y nos vamos. Hay niños con cáncer en todo el mundo. Puedes organizar una colecta o una asociación en Londres. No quiero dejarte pero es mi obligación en el trabajo, es mi padre, el gran jefe quien me manda. Por favor Bella.

-No, no puedo. Toda mi vida, mis amigos están aquí. Mis recuerdos.

-Harás nuevos amigos, tendrás nuevos recuerdos a mi lado, -Bella veía los ojos de Edward, con los cuales le rogaba que comprendiera.

-No, -dijo tercamente. –No y deja de pedírmelo porque esa es mi respuesta. Es horrible que me pidas que abandone toda mi vida para irme contigo, -reparó en lo que acababa de decir y sintió a Edward tensarse a su lado.

-Lo siento, tienes razón, -soltó su rostro y se puso de pie. –Lamento haberte pedido eso. Supongo que si no quieres irte y yo no puedo quedarme…entonces lo mejor será terminar, -Bella se tragó un sollozo que estaba por salir. No quería dejarlo, no quería herirlo tampoco.

-Edward, lo siento, no quise…

-Es exactamente lo que quisiste decir. Creí que tu amor era tan grande como el mío. Yo no dudaría en dejar todo y mudarme contigo al otro lado del mundo si tuvieras una oportunidad mejor de vida. Algo con qué comenzar de nuevo. Pero ese soy yo, patético y tonto enamoradizo ¿cierto? Adiós Bella

Con eso se marchó. Bella se quedó sin habla. ¿Cómo podía pensar eso? Se sentó en el sofá y cubrió su rostro antes de comenzar a llorar. No había querido decir eso, es solo que la había tomado por sorpresa. Pero lo había dicho y lo había herido. Ahora quizá lo había perdido para siempre.

Para Bella y Edward el tiempo dejó de pasar. No se juntaron, ninguno pidió perdón u otra oportunidad. Edward siguió con sus planes de irse a Londres. El mes pasó como si de un día se tratara.

Bella siguió trabajando con los niños, pero ya no era la misma. Todos lo notaban. Con el dinero que juntó le fue más que suficiente para pagarle al banco, pagar el tratamiento de David e incluso ayudarles a otras familias. Pero su vida era un desastre, había dejado ir lo que más apreciaba.

-¿Dónde está Edward? –dijo David un día. Bella lo miró y medio sonrió.

-Se mudó, fue a Londres.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es su trabajo, tiene que hacerlo.

-Pero creí que se quedaría contigo, que te quería.

Bella evitó llorar. Cambió de tema mientras pensaba "yo también".

La visita terminó rápido y Bella volvió a su vida rutinaria. La semana pasó de nuevo y era hora de ver a David. Pero no estaba, no había nadie en su cama. Ella temió lo peor. Corrió a la recepción.

-¿Dónde está David?

-Lo adoptaron, -dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Quién? ¿Dónde fue? ¿Por qué no me avisaron?

-No lo sé cariño, fue rápido y limpio. Pagó y se lo llevaron. De un día para otro ya no estaba.

Bella se dio cuenta de que había perdido a los dos hombres más importantes de su vida. Quizá a David no podría recuperarlo pues estaría con otra familia. Pero a Edward sí, y vaya que lo necesitaba. Entonces decidió ir a Londres, disculparse y pedirle una oportunidad.

Carlisle y Esme le ayudaron apagar el vuelo y a conseguir la dirección de Edward. Cruzó literalmente el mundo para verlo. Se sentía reavivada, solo esperaba que pudiera perdonarla.

Llegó a la dirección que le habían dado y bajó su equipaje. Tocó a la puerta y tenía un discurso preparado. Pero en cuanto lo vio, todo se olvidó.

-Lo siento, -fue lo único que pudo decir.

-Bella, ¿Qué haces aquí? –parecía muy sorprendido.

-Vengo a disculparme. Fue una tontería, yo te amo y no puedo vivir sin ti. Si me aceptas me mudaré contigo, no importa que tenga que trabajar de…

-¿Edward? –se escuchó la voz de una mujer. Edward cerró los ojos y suspiró. Detrás de él apareció una mujer rubia con tonos rojos, se veía mayor que Edward.

-Ella es Tanya, Tanya ella es Bella.

-¿Tanya? Es ella… -Bella estaba en shock. No podía creer que él lo hubiera superado tan pronto y la hubiera cambiado por una mujer que le rompió el corazón. Aunque pensándolo bien, ella también se lo había roto.

-Bella, -la llamó Edward.

-Ah, sí. Lo siento, no debí venir, -sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y bajó la mirada. –Yo creí…Que tengas una gran vida Edward, -dijo sonriendo y mirándolo. –De verdad.

Se dio media vuelta pero Edward la detuvo antes de que se marchara. –No estoy con ella. Tanya está casada, vino a ver a mi nuevo hijo, -Bella lo miró extrañada. Él sonrió y la atrajo hacia él. –He estado esperando a que vinieras, tú también necesitas conocerlo si vas a vivir aquí conmigo. –La besó y ella respondió con ímpetu.

-Lo siento, fue una tontería. No tengo miedo de dejar todo por ti porque tú eres lo único que necesito.

-Te amo.

Tanya carraspeó y ellos voltearon. Se despidió de ambos y se marchó. Bella entró en la casa de Edward y vio que era pequeña pero hermosa.

-¡Bella! –ella se giró y vio a David corriendo hacia ella. La abrazó por las piernas y Bella comenzó a llorar. -¿Tú vas a ser mi mami? Edward dijo que era mi papá. Mira que casa tan hermosa, y espera a ver mi cuarto. Está lleno de juguetes que son para mí solo. Tengo una cama limpia y caliente. Aquí llueve mucho como en Forks pero es más bonito.

Edward la abrazó por atrás y ella lo miró.

-Pero…¿Cómo?

-Es nuestro hijo, di que te casas conmigo y sé la madre de mi hijo.

-Claro que sí, me encantaría, -Edward la besó mientras David seguía parloteando sobre sus cosas nuevas.

Fue así como volvieron a estar juntos. David logró curarse del todo gracias al amor y apoyo que le brindaban Edward y Bella.

**Muy bien, sé que se preguntarán y esto qué. Pero no tenía mucha inspiración la verdad. Espero que les guste el final, falta solamente el epílogo. **

**Para compensar el tiempo que he tardado últimamente, les escribí una historia pequeña nueva. Espero que se pasen por ahí, esa sí está completa con 4 capítulos en total, contando el prólogo. Espero que dejen un comentario para animarme un poquitín.**

**Cuídense y gracias por leer. :D**


	4. Epílogo

**La historia me pertenece, los personajes no.**

**Corto pero lindo en mi opinión :D**

**Epílogo**

Bella estiró el brazo y el pequeño niño tomó su mano. Frente a ella estaba Edward, sonriendo tan orgulloso.

-Vamos George, llegaremos tarde, -animó al pequeño a continuar caminando.

-Pero mamá, no me gusta esta ropa, -dijo jalando la pajarita de su cuello.

-Mamá, tenemos que apurarnos, -dijo Philip empujando a su hermano menor.

Edward se giró y tomó al niño de 4 años en sus brazos. Se apresuraron y por fin llegaron a sus asientos indicados. Todo era tan elegante. Bella miró alrededor y vio a mucha gente sentada, otra tanta parada. Todos preocupados porque estaba a punto de comenzar.

-No puedo creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo, -dijo Edward tomando la mano de Bella y besando sus nudillos.

-Lo sé, es como si aun me encontrara en la sala de tu casa, sorprendida de ver a David ahí.

-Ahora es todo un hombre, -dijo en un susurro, pues las luces comenzaban a apagarse.

Habían pasado 20 años desde que se habían reunido de nuevo. Dedicaron los primeros 8 años a hacer que David saliera adelante y superara su enfermedad. Después Bella quedó embarazada de su primero hijo Philip. Fue un poco difícil hacer que David superara algo de sus celos. Con 12 años de edad sentía que era el centro del universo de Edward y Bella, y lo era. Fue por eso que se sintió amenazado al llegar alguien nuevo.

Pero en cuanto comenzó a ver a Bella crecer, se ablandó y prometió protegerlo. Ser el mejor hermano mayor del mundo. Y sí que lo fue, lo protegió y fueron los mejores amigos. A pesar de la grandísima diferencia de edades. Philip creció admirando a su hermano.

Era por eso que seguía su ejemplo con George, quería ser tan buen hermano como David. George, aunque nunca lo dirían de esa manera, fue un accidente. No planeaban tener otro hijo. Pero las cosas se dieron así. Claro que nunca lo rechazarían o admitirían que no lo planearon. Ellos amaban a sus tres hijos.

-Muchas gracias a todos por venir esta noche. Presentaremos a los graduandos de la escuela de medicina de Londres. En esta ocasión el discurso de despedida será impartido por nuestro mejor alumno, el ahora Dr. David Masen.

Todos aplaudieron con entusiasmo. Aun George sin saber muy bien lo que sucedía. Edward y Bella vieron con orgullo como David se puso de pie con su toga y birrete puestos.

-Buenas noches, damas y caballeros, compañeros graduandos. Debo decir que tuve bastante tiempo para planear mi discurso. Pero no lo hice apropiadamente porque no sé cómo hacer uno, -dijo sonriendo de lado. Algo que había aprendido de su padre adoptivo. –Vengo a relatarles mi historia. Muchos no la saben. Cuando tenía 3 años contraje cáncer infantil. Tenía un tumor cancerígeno, el cual con el tiempo se esparció en la sangre. Mis padres eran de bajos recursos, no pudieron pagar ni la operación ni la quimioterapia para la leucemia. Me abandonaron, en el hospital. Estaba solo, me sentí perdido. A pesar de que era pequeño puedo recordar con detalle cada sentimiento.

"Me sentía realmente solo. Pero entonces, un sol llegó a mi vida. Una dulce joven que me ayudó a superar algunas cosas. Que intentó reemplazar el dolor causado por la huída de mis padres con amor y cuidados. Esa joven pidió un préstamo al banco para pagar una parte de mi tratamiento. Pero no fue suficiente. Así que organizó una colecta. Una donde ella hablaría no solo de mi caso sino de todos aquellos niños que sufrían aquello. Ahí entra en escena un joven, rico, de familia poderosa.

"Quien al ver a la joven hablar con tanta pasión, quedó hipnotizado. Teniendo dinero de sobra, pagó una gran suma y consiguió el teléfono de la joven. Ella le mostró su mundo, confiando lo suficiente como para mostrarle al débil niño de 3 años que quería como a un hijo. Entre ellos se unieron y con la ayuda del joven consiguieron dinero para curar toda enfermedad en mi cuerpo. Me encuentro aquí gracias a mis verdaderos padres, a los únicos que me amaron realmente. Sin ellos todo esto no hubiera sido posible.

"Así que con todo esto, lo único que quiero que aprendan es que en la vida les pasarán cosas malas, situaciones en los que sientan que no pueden seguir o se sienten deprimidos. No se dejen vencer, sigan adelante. Siempre habrá una persona que los apoye en todo. No sean orgullosos, déjense ayudar. Como médicos entendemos que no somos únicos, que en una sala de operaciones tenemos que ser uno con el equipo.

"Antes de finalizar quisiera que mis padres, Edward y Bella, junto con mis hermanos, Philip y George, supieran cuanto los amo y agradezco todo el apoyo que me han brindado. Son lo más importante de mi vida.

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir y Edward al girarse para ver a Bella, vio que tenía lágrimas en los ojos. La abrazó y besó su frente.

-Te amo, -susurró.

-Para siempre, -contestó ella sonriendo.

**Al fin!! Lo sé, lo sé. Yo tampoco lo creo jaja**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Dejen un comentario pequeño aunque sea ¿si? **

**Los quiero**

**VvGs**


End file.
